¿Esperándome?
by La Menda
Summary: La noche es buen momento para realizar todas esas locuras y deseos que en algún momento tuviste y que te mantienen despierto. Sin embargo, si esas locuras y esos deseos se transforman en persona con la sensual figura de una mujer, quizás el idilio de una noche se extienda durante más tiempo del esperado. No es que Austin vaya a quejarse de esto, claro.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el one-shot que he escrito por San Valentín. Siento que lo tenga terminado un día después de la celebración, pero ayer estaba agotada y ni siquiera tenía inspiración para acabarlo. En fin, consideradlo mi regalo de San Valentín, como si fuera una rosa de palabras unidas entre ellas formando la flor. ¡Espero que os guste!

¿Esperándome?

Un hombre joven, probablemente de unos veinticinco años, caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de los suburbios de Miami. Buscaba llamar la menor atención posible, su figura entera escondida tras una larga gabardina y unas grandes gafas ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro. La lluvia había decidido hacer una aparición estelar en aquella noche cerrada, ayudándolo en su tarea de pasar desapercibido. De vez en cuando caminaba bajo un cartel de luces de neón que anunciaba un burdel, sin embargo él no solo andaba tras una noche de lujuria, también quería asegurarse que se olvidaría de esta en cuanto cayera dormido en un colchón desconocido. Esto no os habría extrañado en absoluto de no ser porque esa noche no era una noche cualquiera, era la noche más romántica del año: la noche de San Valentín. Pero para él esto dejó de tener significado alguno cuando justo un año antes descubrió a su pareja, Lauren, en la cama con su mejor amigo por aquel entonces, Elliot. Ni que decir que rompieron su relación (con ambos) esa misma trágica noche de San Valentín. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello, y él se consideraba lo suficiente preparado como para desquitarse y desahogarse con alguien. Todavía el mero pensamiento de esto hacía su sangre hervir, pero ya no sentía las mismas ganas de reventarle la cara a Elliot por ser un amigo tan horrible. Podría decirse que ya era agua pasada, y lo que iba a hacer esa noche era una prueba de ello.

Sorteó un par de charcos de agua y lodo antes de llegar al lugar que llevaba buscando desde que se había internado en los arrabales de su ciudad. La señal brillaba débilmente, luchando contra la espesa oscuridad propia de la medianoche. En letras finas y elegantes se leía: Bar La Distancia. Nada podría hacerte sospechar del local a menos que conocieras la fama del lugar. El chico estaba informado de esto de sobra, una sonrisa insinuante dibujándose en sus labios cuando alcanzó la puerta de entrada. Sus intenciones no se verían defraudadas en aquel bar, famoso por sus copas y sus mujeres. Era casi un mito. Todo aquel que viviera en Miami había escuchado alguna vez en la vida ese nombre, pero muchas eran las posibilidades de que no supieran ubicarlo en un mapa. Cuando esa mañana su amigo Dez le había dado la localización exacta, Austin decidió de inmediato cuáles iban a ser sus planes para San Valentín. Sin dudar, entró. La sala estaba penosamente iluminada por una bola de discoteca, que presidía el establecimiento desde el techo, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por adornar la estancia. Una barra ocupaba todo un lado, vasos y más vasos de licor invadiéndola. Pero eso no fue lo primero en lo que se percató el chico, no. Dos barras verticales estaban en el medio, rodeadas por hombres que saltaban entorno al espectáculo que tenía lugar. Dos chicas bailaban en ellas gráciles, como si la gravedad no tuviera nada que ver con ellas. Su vestuario hacia aún más fácil que se quedara hipnotizado ante su presencia.

"Disculpe, ¿va a entrar o salir? Ha dejado la puerta abierta y el agua está encharcando el suelo." Austin sacudió la cabeza, retirando la mirada de la escena principal. Al lado suyo se encontraba una muchacha muy bajita que esperaba su respuesta con impaciencia, taconeando en el suelo.

Si tardó en contestar se debió a que su cerebro necesitó más tiempo para recuperar la capacidad de hablar. No, ella no era como las asombrosas chicas de las barras, pero era obvio que trabajaba en el mismo negocio que las bailarinas. Camiseta ajustada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y qué decir de sus vaqueros cortos. No era complicado confundirlos con una pieza de ropa de interior. Tacones larguísimos, haciendo parecer sus piernas infinitas. Austin tampoco tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que ella sería su objetivo por una noche. Ella había captado la mirada que Austin la estaba dirigiendo, y ya se estaba recolocando de manera que su camiseta fuera inútil a la hora de vestirla. Coqueteó, apartando ligeramente su pelo de su rostro, el alboroto del trabajo había desarmado por completo su peinado inicial. Austin tragó saliva, intentando eliminar la sensación de incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. Quería causarla buena impresión, tanta como ella había creado en él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, encontrando de repente sus brazos inútiles colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Hizo ademán de recostarse contra la pared para quitar hierro a la situación, pero no había muro detrás de él. Recuperó el equilibrio y se salvó de una caída muy embarazosa.

"Bueno, veo que te quedas. Espero que nos crucemos de nuevo, ¿no?" Se despidió la chica. Austin hubiera preferido que se hubiese quedado con él un rato más.

Fue a decir algo, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero debía retenerla allí. Sus intenciones desaparecieron cuando ella le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se alejó de allí guiñándole un ojo, dejando atrás a Austin muy aturdido. El sonrojo subió ligeramente a su rostro al pensar en el ridículo que debía estar haciendo en esos momentos, pero su cuerpo estaba solamente atento a cada movimiento que hacía la chica mientras se marchaba. Sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de sus pasos, el sonido distante de sus tacones todavía resonando en su memoria. Cada fibra de su ser se tensaba con solo pensar en ella, y eso le confirmó que ella iba a ser quién le hiciera volver a recordar con aprecio a San Valentín.

No había probado ni una sola copa en toda la madrugada, y ya habían transcurrido más de dos horas desde su aparición en el bar. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando a una muchacha determinada moverse por la marea humana, sedienta de algo más que el enardecimiento que corría por sus venas al ver actuar a esas dos mujeres, tan lejos de sus posibilidades. Cada vez que se acercaba a algún hombre se había sentido tentado de ir hasta allí y arrastrarla lejos de la multitud. Pero el pensamiento de que no le pertenecía y que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera le mantenía sentado en el destrozado asiento de la barra, frustrado. Varias mujeres atrevidas se habían lanzado a él, buscando cliente para la noche y un lío rápido, pues poco tardó en hacerse visible la ira que sentía cuando Ally se aproximaba demasiado a un hombre. No aguantaría mucho más en el lugar si seguía sufriendo así. El otro final a esa situación era mucho más tentador para el rubio, pues implicaba a Ally con menos ropa que lo que ya de por sí vestía, él y una cama. Resopló, volando aún más alto esos pensamientos que no eran más que eso, ideas, pues pocas opciones había a que se volvieran realidades.

"Y bien, rubiales, ¿esperándome?" Alguien susurró con melosa voz.

Buscó de donde podría haber procedido la pregunta, y se encontró a la chica que le había hecho enloquecer aquella noche de luces de neón. Estaba pegada a su costado, y Austin apreció su torso, ya solo tapado por un sujetador que esculpía su pecho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al percatarse de la marca que mostraba su fino cuello, unos labios habían estado posados allí antes. Cerró los puños con fuerza, el enfado subiendo a su cabeza. Quería asegurarse de que él sería el único que la podía tocar así. Un lado dominante que hacía tiempo que no sacaba a relucir, por lo menos un año, le hizo sellar sus labios con los de la chica, con fuerza y pasión. No sabía su nombre, pero le daba igual. Lo poco que sabía le bastó para dejarse llevar, y con eso bastaba. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa suficiente. Ella se había dado cuenta desde el principio que el joven sería un cliente fácil. Sin embargo, había sentido que para que la noche fuera memorable para ambos, habría que alterarlo un poco. Había acertado de pleno. Le arrastró por el cuello de la camisa hasta su cubículo, la cama esperándolos. No rompieron el contacto, sus labios unidos mientras uno deslizaba sus manos con deseo y ansia por su cintura y la otra se encargaba de aligerarlo de ropa. Alguien pasó por allí y cerró la puerta, dando el pistoletazo de salida a una noche que, sin duda, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los dos lograra olvidar algún detalle de ella.

Y de nuevo, allí estaba. Era adicto a observa la figura de reloj de arena de la chica moverse al ritmo de un baile que marcaban ellos dos. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde aquella noche de roce y pasión, y Austin siempre se encontraba de vuelta a los pies de la cama de la joven. Había hecho falta dos noches para que ella le revelara su nombre: Allyson. Hasta su nombre era precioso. No podía sobrevivir un día sin experimentar el tacto de su piel con la de porcelana de la muchacha. Ella no era muy grande, pero era el tamaño perfecto para Austin. La alzaba sin problemas cada vez que se veían, Ally al cabo de unos meses iba directo a él. La cogía, ella entrelazaba sus piernas entorno a él y de ahí… No era necesario decirlo, pero eso siempre era la garantía de una noche espectacular. Pasaba las horas de trabajo en la oficina con la mente puesta en el bar y en Allyson. Todo el tiempo que estaban juntos nunca parecía bastante, y aquello era algo que sorprendía gratamente al chico, que llegó a creer que jamás volvería a desear que los días fueran más largos para invertir esas horas con alguien. Sin embargo, algo fallaba allí. Cuando él se debía marchar del cubículo, tradición establecida en el mismo momento en el que se conocieron, siempre esperaba algo más. ¿El qué? Nunca atinaba a adivinarlo, pero se conformaba con besar todas las noches a esos labios de ensueño.

"Austin…" Su nombre salió a modo de suspiro, y se sintió orgulloso de saber que él era el causante de su cansancio en esa ocasión.

Estaban acurrucados en su cama, sábanas siendo lo único que les tapaba. Habían decidido cambiar de escenario por una noche, y tras haber convencido a Ally la llevó hasta su casa, el pequeño piso en el que llevaba viviendo varios años tras acabar la carrera. No habían puesto un pie en su cuarto, las ropas ya volaban por todas partes. La intimidad que les podía brindar su piso era mucha más que la de un cubículo expuesto al público, en el cual podría entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento. Tal vez por eso lo sucedido aquella noche tuvo un significado de más peso que cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho antes. Mientras Austin la acariciaba el rostro y la colocaba el pelo, que yacía esparramado por las sábanas, fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la muchacha adormeciéndolo. Si lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue mágico, lo que se dio en la mañana fue, por lo menos, sorprendente para Austin. Ally se había olvidado de demandarle la tarifa habitual por su compañía y se había marchado dejando una simple nota en la que se despedía hasta la noche siguiente. Austin sonrió, complacido. No comprendió por qué, pero aquella sensación de que algo fallaba se disipó un poco cuando releyó la nota que estaba al lado suyo.

¿Cuántas noches habían pasado desde aquel accidente? Probablemente, cientas. Pues todas esas hicieron falta para que Austin se diera cuenta de cuál era la pieza que necesitaba para completar su relación con Ally. Había que decir que la chica tenía cierto mérito en este suceso, pues fue la primera en realizar su movimiento a la hora de formar su relación. Desde aquella noche, no le había vuelto a hacer pagar tarifa de ningún tipo, y había empezado a prolongar sus estancias en casa del chico. A veces se quedaba a desayunar, otras veces se había marchado de su casa con alguna camiseta de Austin, pues su ropa había sido reducida a trizas por culpa de la fuerza que había puesto el rubio para quitársela. Esas camisetas no volvieron a ser de su pertenencia, pero Austin no se quejó. Tampoco le molestaba. Igual que el hecho de que su armario estuviera dividido en dos partes: la de la muchacha que compartía las noches con él, que poco a poco había ido dejando prendas allí, y la suya. Pero obviando estos datos, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el día en el que Austin se percató que algo había cambiado en su vínculo con Ally. La chica había acudido nuevamente a su casa. Esa vez ni siquiera llevaba ropa, se había puesto su gabardina larga encima de su lencería y había ido allí. Sin embargo, Austin no quería hacerlo esa noche. No. Quería pasar tiempo con ella. Oírla reír y que ella le hiciera olvidar su entorno, mientras se quedaban dormidos en los brazos del otro. Ally dejó caer la gabardina a sus pies, y se abalanzó sobre él. Le costó muchísimo no seguirle la corriente, porque seamos francos: ante él se encontraba lo que en su opinión era una diosa encarnada, casi sin ropa. Pero quería hablar. Y le urgía muchísimo. La depositó en su cama con cuidado, dejándola bastante confusa.

"¿Qué ocurre, Austin?" Una idea cruzó su mente, que hizo su rostro contraerse de dolor mientras se levantaba de la cama a recoger la gabardina. "¿Te has cansado de mí y no sabes cómo decírmelo?"

"No, no, no…" Se apresuró a aclarar el chico, aferrándola por la muñeca para dejarla donde estaba de nuevo. Esto la sorprendió aún más. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta. Mientras Austin pensaba en como explicárselo, Ally se encogió en un ovillo, pues se sentía vulnerable sin la ropa cuando él estaba vestido. Los pensamientos del chico se desviaron a lo adorable que le pareció esto, pero se reconcentró en lo importante. "Verás…" Solo había hecho un par de veces eso, y nunca se había sentido tan sumamente nervioso. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, angustiado. "Esto… Ally… No sé tú… Pero yo… Quiero algo más que esto… Sí, eso es." Buscó alguna reacción en su mirada, pero la chica estaba atónita, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Es decir, si tú quieres seguir con la cosas como están, por mi perfecto, pero me encantaría poder presumir de que somos pareja. Aunque si te molesta el concepto de pareja podemos dejarlo en compañeros, amantes… lo que sea que sea esto. Pero Ally yo…"

La chica, que empezaba a costarla distinguir entre unas palabras y otras porque Austin había tomado impulso y no había quien lo frenara en su declaración, lo besó fogosamente. Esto hizo que Austin apartara de su mente todo el discurso que llevaba ensayando toda la tarde en su espejo. Se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que sintió, deslizando sus dedos por la cascada de ondas del pelo de Ally. La chica cayó encima de él continuando con su beso. Cuando se separaron, le agarró por las mejillas para cruzar su mirada con la de él.

"Al fin" fue su contestación. La esperanza y alegría con la que sentenció esto bastó a Austin para entender que sentía Ally por él, y porque no había respondido antes. "No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto." Austin, eufórico, volvió a cerrar sus labios en torno a los de la muchacha, un beso ferviente y alegre como lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Ally no tardó en convertirlo en un beso apasionado del que se desarrolló otra buena noche. Musitó contra sus labios: "No te molestará si continuamos con esto, ¿no?" Un botón tras otro de su camisa fue desabrochándose, y Austin no puso pega alguna.

Como venía siendo costumbre desde aquella noche de San Valentín, dejaron que los gestos y las caricias hablaran por ellos, cosa que jamás cambiaron. Sin embargo, la opinión de Austin sobre el catorce de febrero mejoró evidentemente, y más cada vez que se levantaba por las mañanas y tenía el lujo de ver a la chica de sus sueños amanecer junto a él.


End file.
